Eli the Chocolatier
by LittleMeese
Summary: AU where Eli is a chocolatier. She meets Nozomi and gay stuff happen.


**Author note: Hiya! A small warning, all the characters might be a little bit out of character. Apologies for this!**

* * *

The small shop had no people in sight, aside from the owner; Eli. Though it was disappointing that only a few people would come in and purchase sweets, it always brought a silly grin to her face when she did have customers. She'd greet them eagerly and say farewell just as enthusiastically; it gave her fantastic reviews. Despite this, her shop wasn't as well known as she would like it to be, but it was nice to have a calm atmosphere with no spoiled children demanding the treats, and no crowds of people moving around in the little space.

Maybe it was the happiness she felt that prevented her from ever closing. Even with little people coming by daily, they always gave a large tip even though it wasn't necessary, so the money part wasn't really a problem. There were the regulars - the people that would come by at least 3 times a week; they usually bought mini boxes of her handmade chocolates for snacking - and there were the occasional "rich people", as Eli liked to call them in her head. They were the people that bought copious amounts of chocolate, many of which were the more expensive kinds.

Of course, the best kinds were bound to be expensive. They ranged from the 35 pack of macadamia nuts encased in milk chocolate (costing $44.99) to the premium 120 pack of roasted hazelnuts smothered with a good coat of white and dark chocolate (costing $94.99). Originally, the blonde thought it was a bit too expensive, but considering how much work she put into making them all by hand, it was a bit reasonable. No one ever complained about the prices, so she had no reason to change them.

Eli was generous; she gave the regulars a discount of 10% off, and all purchases over 100$ were also given 10% off. New customers were offered a sample of her classic dark, milk, and white chocolate trio. There was no customer that had ever rejected the offer. When the consumers were happy, Eli was happy.

It was early in the morning - 9 am to be exact. Birds chirped outside as she watched people walk by. Eli was content with this; she could eat as many chocolates as she wanted, she resisted, though. The quarter Russian had restocked all the chocolates after a small horde of people came in and bought half of her stock, earning her hefty thousand-something dollars.

She didn't open the shop mainly for money, as mawkish as it sounded, she opened it to share her hobby of creating chocolates and her love of consuming them. Deep in thought, Eli didn't notice a regular and the "rich kind" walk in. The bell rang loud and clear, going deaf in Eli's ears until the person spoke.

"Good morning, Eli?" A red-head hesitantly said. Eli almost fell off her chair in shock, "Oh! Good morning, Maki!" she beamed her signature grin. Maki was a regular whom soon became her friend. Jokingly, she had told Maki that it was an honour to be friends with such a socially inept person. Good thing she didn't take it to heart.

"Day dreaming on the job, I see. Anyways, do you have any caramel chocolates? Like the rejected, 'ugly' kinds? I need some for a prank and I don't want to waste your hard work on to some silly joke," Maki asked hopefully. Eli brought her pointer finger to her lip as she appeared to think hard. Ten seconds later and the customer raised a brow, "I'm not asking how the earth came to be, Eli."

"Right, right. Sure, but these chocolates are the really ugly," - Eli emphasized on ugly - "ones. The ones I eat while I wait for my dear friend Maki to come in," She heard a stifled giggle. "That must be seriously ugly. Can I please take a few? And it has to be caramel."

"Alright, all for little Mack-Mack," Maki blushed furiously.

"Don't call me that. There's only a two-year difference between you and me-"

"And yet I tease you relentlessly, sorry!" Eli laughed at the pout her friend gave. She began to take out a box, filled with "rejected" chocolates. In Maki's eyes, though, they seemed aesthetically fine. Must be crucial to get them perfect, she guessed. "How many do you need?"

"Just three is fine, thank you. Can I also get the 64 pack of coffee chocolate for personal eating? I'll pay for them," Eli nodded after she handed a small pouch of the rejected caramel bites. Some beeping and blooping later, Maki obtained a fairly large box. "Since I like you, I gave you 20% off. It'll be 40 dollars."

"Mm. Keep the change." Maki began to leave the store before getting stopped by Eli, "Hey, what do you need the caramel chocolates for anyway?"

Chuckling rather evilly, she replied with, "You'll see the aftermath tomorrow."

Eli had never been so scared in her life.

* * *

Oh boy, did Eli get the aftermath. It was 7 in the evening, close to her closing time when someone barged into the shop. Purple haired with captivating green eyes, the person looked upset. Eli was about to ask what's the matter until they spoke first, "You.. you teamed up with Maki and Nico! How could you?!" Her voice was pleasant to listen to, even if it was filled to the brim with mild anger. "I-I'm sorry? I only know Maki. Who're you, M'am?"

"I'm Nozomi. Who bought the caramel chocolates?" Though the woman still appeared moderately angered, she certainly calmed down a lot. "Maki didn't buy it, she asked for it, apparently for a prank, I heard?" Eli wasn't sure if she should be mentioning it, but Nozomi really looked content with knowing who the culprit was. "Oh. Thanks, and apologies for barging in so rudely. What's your name, pretty lady?"

Eli gaped at her. First ramming into her doors and then flirting with her? Not really appropriate, but with her shop still open, Eli had to remain serious, instead of flirting right back to the good looking person. "I- my name is Eli, nice to meet you. Would you like to try some chocolates?"

Nozomi looked suspicious until Eli clarified that they were simply milk, dark, and white chocolate. No caramel, just plain, delicious chocolate. She agreed though reluctantly and took the chocolate, examining its unique exterior. The chocolate was rosed-shape, layered with three chocolates. Quite intricate. Satisfied with the appealing look, she popped it into her mouth. It wasn't sickeningly sweet, probably due to the dark chocolate being present, but still gorgeously milk melted smoothly, with the dark and white coming right after. With the flavours so divine, Nozomi couldn't help herself but ask, "Do you make these yourself, Eli?"

She shot her a toothy grin, "They don't call me a chocolatier for nothing!"

After shooting many little rockets of compliments, Eli invited Nozomi to sit down with her. It was good to socialize a bit. "So, why'd you rush into here as if I was a celebrity you wanted to meet?" Eli asked jokingly. "Oh, I just wanted to be dramatic. I heard from Maki that this shop was too calm, and I wanted to bring some.. pizazz, ya know?"

"Does this mean you don't hate caramel and Maki and the Nico girl didn't prank you?" Nozomi laughed loudly, "Nicocchi would hate you if she heard you say that. They did, in fact, prank me, and I do in fact hate caramel, but I already gave them a 'punishment'," she winked at Eli, causing her incredibly gay heart to race.

"Is that so? I'm sure I can give them a small punishment too if we happen to cross." The smirk Eli wore caused Nozomi's equally gay heart to race as well.

Talking for another good half hour, past the closing time for the shop, Nozomi said a farewell to her new friend. "Until then, Elicchi."

* * *

Two days passed before Maki came back, and Eli had specially made chocolate just for her and a girl named Nico. "Welcome, Mack-Mack!" Surprisingly, Maki came in with another being, who was shorter than them both. "And welcome to your.. niece, too?"

"Hey, Eli." greeted Maki.

"I'm gonna kill this bitch," the short girl muttered loud enough for Eli to catch it. The blonde didn't get affected, though, getting similar though less vulgar comments from Maki often. "Ooh, potty mouth. Want a chocolate?"

Maki's eyes lit up, very much like a child's'. "Can I have some too?"

"Nah, I got a special one waiting for you. Go ahead, little one. It's free!" The short girl looked just about ready to punch Eli but refrained from doing so. Hastily, she grabbed a piece and bit into it. Delight spread over the once grouchy face. After eating the chocolate, she turned to Maki and stuck her tongue out. "Maki, tell your kid to behave a lil', she reminds me of you too much!" Eli cackled.

"My name's Nico, and I'm older than this hot piece of ass and your hot piece of ass. 23 years old, July 22nd." Eli was surprised by the compliment, but it wasn't that surprising. She knew for a fact she was pretty good-looking, but she wouldn't go as far as saying she was hot. Just.. cute and clever Elicchika.

"Ah, I've heard about you from... Nozomi, was it? I actually have a special piece of chocolate for you, too."

Nico was about to brag to Maki about getting two chocolates but was interrupted by a tray of the said special chocolates. "The one with red sprinkles is Nico's, and the one with a dab of edible orange paint is Maki's. Enjoy!" Eli coyly smiled, the sweet feeling of revenge running up her spine as she watched them eagerly bite in.

It took a few seconds before the first reaction came up; it was spontaneous.

"Oh my god," The two started, "It's spicy!" Nico finished. An alternative ending was, "There's tangerine in this." darkly said by Maki. "Why, it's a punishment from Nozomi and me," Eli explained, enjoying the situation a little too much. "And she agreed that I should do this. But I'm also giving you a box of regular milk chocolate on the house for thinking of such a brilliantly bad prank." The blonde could feel the fear take over.

"I'm s-sorry!" she began to break out laughing as the two tickled her.

After the whole shenanigan, the duo left the shop with two bags of chocolate and came in a good crowd of people. That one crowd gave Eli a nice pay and a nice day.

* * *

The old bell reminded Eli to check for any customers.

"Ah, welcome back, Nozomi!"

"Hey, hot piece of ass!"

"Thanks," Eli deadpanned, "Anything you're looking for in particular? Sweet, bitter, nutty or savoury? I have plenty to choose from." Nozomi walked closer to where she was, noticing the small height difference. She looked up to meet the cerulean eyes and said, "Well! From our first conversation, I can tell you're sweet, kind of bitter, really nutty and pretty savoury. Can I take you?"

That was the second time Eli gaped at Nozomi. She was flattered, sure, but how should she react? It appeared that she didn't really need to do anything for Nozomi already spoke up first, "Sorry," she sheepishly chortled. Eli's heart fluttered at how cute it sounded. "Um, do you have any heart shaped chocolates? Maki is going to ask Nico out. The girl is too embarrassed to ask you for some."

Eli was pleasantly surprised to hear her friend had a love interest. It wasn't every day the tsundere had little crushes. "Yep! How many do you need?" The blonde slowly moved away from Nozomi to grab the treats. "It doesn't really matter, it just needs to be in a small box, if that's not too much."

She had just the right carton. It was in the stash she'd usually bring out around February and wouldn't take them out unless it was asked personally. Eli excused herself and went to the backroom. Piles of empty boxes were stacked on top of each other; she should really remember to box them all. The chocolates could melt if she left them out on the tray for too long. Rummaging through the different shapes of cardboard, Eli found the perfect one. A heart shaped box with heart shaped chocolates, the chocolates being a large variety of different kinds.

"Nozomi! I found the perf-" A loud thud was heard, scaring Nozomi. The groan that came right after scared her even more. "Eli..cchi? You okay?" Eli popped out with chocolate topped on her nose as if she was a cupcake, and with frosting smeared on her cheeks. As sugary as the treats she made, Eli sniggered, "I'm fine. Tell Maki she can pay me some other day, and tell her it's 40 bucks," She handed the chocolates to Nozomi, who was amazed by how pretty it looked.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Here's some paper,"

Nozomi raised a brow, "For?"

"You keep flirting with me and I'm way too gay to handle it. It's my number."

* * *

Eli couldn't tell if she regretted giving her number or not. She got her first text from Nozomi after the shop had closed. Frankly, she was grateful.

' _Baby you're sweeter than all the chocolates in your store_ '

After the first text, Eli was left stunned, forcing herself to read the next texts that followed.

' _You must be a baker too 'cause you got a nice pair of buns_ '

' _If I covered myself in chocolate would u eat me?_ '

That forced Eli to reply.

' _Oh my god stop_ '

Her face was vibrantly red as her thumbs waltzed across the keyboard.

 _'And for your information, I would_ '

The texting stopped, which should've worried Eli a little bit but knowing Nozomi much better than some stranger, she didn't think too much about it. Besides, she texted ten minutes after.

' ** _TMI_** '

* * *

 **Another A/N: This plot happened because I decided to write stuff at 3 am and finish it the next day**


End file.
